A New Team
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Sakura old teammates had left her, as Naruto gets stronger to bring back Sasuke, as Sasuke to get stronger to kill his brother. When Sakura passes her Chunin exam, she is left alone, Tsunade decide that it was time for Sakura to be in a new team. Her new team mates Constance of Rock Lee, Tenten and the one and only second human ice cube Neji Hyuuga. Might Go Up In Rating
1. Chapter 1

A New Team

A/N-Of the loved of you guys. I won't be updating this story for a long time. Cause I would like to finish my other stories first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only this plot line and new characters, new jutsu's and all.

Summary: Sakura old teammates had left her, as Naruto gets stronger to bring back Sasuke, as Sasuke to get stronger to kill his brother. When Sakura passes her Chunin exam, she is left alone, Tsunade decide that it was time for Sakura to be in a new team. Her new team mates consists of Rock Lee, Tenten and the one and only second human ice cube Neji Hyuuga.

Chapter One: Chakra Points

Sakura could remember the feel of the sweat pouring down her forehead causing her long pink locks to stick to her abnormally large forehead, as she retried one of the new techniques that Tsunade wanted her to master. As she soon mastered the new techniques, Sakura was ready to take the Chunin exams again, but the only problem was that her.

Finally after some thought Sakura went to Tsunade office to explained the minor problem to her so called _team mates _left her to go and get stronger _without _her, Sasuke so he could get his revenge on his brother Itachi and Naruto so that he could get Sasuke to come back to Konohagakure.

So here Sakura was today a mere eight weeks until the chunin exams and sitting in front of Her Shishou's desk, her shishou also being the Godaime Hokage

"Tsunade-Shishou I won't be able to take the chunin exams without my team!" The urgency in her voice startled Tsunade into silence as she closed her once open mouth.

Tsunade sighed and reached into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a slightly dusty Sake bottle, opening it and taking a long swig before slamming the nearly empty bottle onto her desk and staring at her student with seemingly impassive eyes.

Another long drawn out sigh passed through Tsunade's slightly parted lips as she finally lost her resolve of keeping a straight face and her hazel eye displayed a large smile " I know Sakura I already have something set up for that...Actually here comes your temporary Sensei right now"

As soon as those words left Tsunade's mouth someone outside the door flared their Chakra before entering. Asuma Sarutobi closed the door and leaned against it in all of his cigarette smoking glory, taking a long drag from the cigarette that was hanging out of the corner of his mouth, blew out the smoke and made eye contact with Tsunade

"Is this the girl Tsunade-sama?" Asuma's deep voice filled the silent room carrying much like the lingering smell of the smoke.

"This is her, my apprentice Haruno Sakura is going to be taking the Chunin exams with your team. You only have two genin's am i right?"

Nodding, with a proud glint that Tsunade noted, Asuma spoke "Yes Shikamaru passed the last Chunin exams." His words were spoken with an amused undertone

"Well you had the problem about having a three student right. You know what is going with team seven members. With two members gone, Sakura can't take the Chunin exams. You will be her temporary sensei and team." Tsunade said.

"Hai,"

"Tsunade- Shishou you sure I can?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Tsunade replied. "As of now you are on Asuma's team."

"Thank you, Tsunade- Shishou," Sakura said as she looked at her sensei." Thank you Asuma-san." She looked at him with wary and eagerness to start training to get into the chunin exams.

"That's go and train with the team, Haruno Sakura," Asuma replied as he bowed to the Hokage and then look over at the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura nodded her head at him and followed him out of the Hokage's office and down the walls to the sunny light of outside. Sakura wondered where Naruto was and was he listening to Jiraiya teachings. Never did her mind go to Uchiha and this was a promise that she was finally getting over him.

After training with team ten, Asuma tested Sakura on her areas first to see where he needed to train her in. He found out her weakness was her endurance and ninjutsu. Asuma started Sakura off with training with Ino and then Choji to get down with some teamwork around them. Ino and Choji had welcomed Sakura into the group as Shikamaru looked over them with Asuma.

Sakura walked home in the evening after her training with her new team for now. She felt sweaty and she looked around to see her was going in the right direction to the middle of Konoha to her parents' home.

Sakura thought about doing something to do with her chakra. She has been training under the Hokage as she was taught to summon her chakra into her fist and legs. Sakura wanted to do incredible and more unusual with her chakra than anyone else and to do that she needed to study herself as want she wants from herself. After all being on a team with amazing boys, Sakura felt like she needed to prove her teammates that she wasn't a weak person and she also needed to prove to herself that she could take care of herself.

Sakura found out why everyone was mean or ignored Naruto; she was reading it on a scroll that Tsunade-shishou gave her to look at. It wasn't all about Naruto but it was about the nine tailed fox. Sakura remember

a few times around Naruto that someone of something was also within him.

Sakura figured it out that he was the host to that demon. Then there was Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy to the Uchiha. Sakura shook her head at liking or loving him. He changed after he got bitten by Orochimaru; he became more brooding about his revenge. She read about the Uchiha clan and found out that most of their clan members had two affinities. One was always fire, most had water, and others had lighting or earth.

Their eyes could copy everything like movements, speed, ninjutsu and it all had to do with their eyes. The Sharingan had that ability. She read about some of the more prodigies of that clan.

Anyways, back to her. Sakura thought about her previous battles and thought about what she did wrong and lots on it. Sakura remember Naruto's and Hyuuga-san fight in the final part of the chunin exams. Sakura was amazed by how much Naruto grew with his abilities. She knew about the Hyuuga family by her parents but to see their moves in a fight besides Hinata-san and Hyuuga-san battle. She was just amazed by them.

Sakura wanted her own technique that no one could steal it or copy, like the Kakashi or the Uchiha brothers. Sakura needed to think and study herself to become a better kunoichi. Sakura placed her finger to her chin and thought about some moves she could learn in just eight weeks.

The first move was easy to get through her mind as it was just harder Taijutsu skills with a twist of her own way. Sakura stopped and wondered what her affinity was in elements. She would need to ask Asuma tomorrow during their training. Sakura snapped her fingers when she remembers something else; Kakashi said she was better in genjutsu.

Sakura could make a technique that would be all her owe but what would the genjutsu be. A defensive, attack, or a getaway one, she would need to think about the technique.

Sakura started to jog towards the school library and walks straight into the library. Sakura walked into the sections and read some titles like, Guide to Taijutsu, Guide to Ninjutsu, and Guide to Genjutsu. Advantage readings on chakra, how to find your chakra points and the list went on with eight more books. Sakura carried each of the towards a table and placed them down.

Next was that Sakura went over towards the counter and took a paint brush with ink and a many small scrolls. While she was going to read she was going to make notes for herself. Sakura wrote out a some ideas to do with her technique, first one was that chakra spin from the Hyuuga clan but with twist not only does it defend but also can attack the person and heal also if the battle.

Sakura quickly made up the theories for both of them and started to see her two techniques with her mind. Sakura pack up the scrolls she wrote and went home, she walked from the library towards her house with her parents waiting for her.

"Mom, dad I'm home." Sakura yelled as she walked into her home.

"I thank goodness, your home." Kanna stated as walked into the room. Sakura could tell her mother was cleaning up as she saw dust and water on her mother's apron.

"Mother, I had training with my new team." Sakura muttered to her.

"Young lady, it's after eleven." Jiro uttered when he walked into the room. He was carrying a bag as he placed it by the door.

"Mom, dad where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Your father and I are taking a vacation. We are going to visit family in the land of Hikari." Kanna told Sakura.

"Okay mom, say hi to aunts and uncles for me. I wish you luck." Sakura told them.

"Thanks, Sakura." Jiro respond as he stretched out.

"So I will see you in four months." Sakura stated.

Kanna shook her head and then nodded. "Hai, you will. Also you need to pack…"

"What! Why? I'm staying in Konoha, my chunin exams are coming up." Sakura screeched at Kanna.

"Sakura! You are not old enough to stay home. You will be staying with your father's friend named Hiashi Hyuuga. He stated you will be welcomed to his house until your father and I come back. "Kanna stated firmly at Sakura.

"Mother! I'm a kunoichi." Sakura uttered to her parents.

"Yes, a ninja that we never wanted to be." Jiro replied. "Look young lady until you are sixteen, you will listen your mother and I."

Sakura glared at her father but said nothing on this. She left the room in a puff about this. She wanted to train herself without her parents or a guardian watching over her at all. Sakura didn't like this much but decide to go to sleep until tomorrow morning.

Dawn appeared in the sky, Sakura woke up and got herself ready to go and train with Tsunade and then with her new temporary home until her parents came back from visiting her family members.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Five minutes later, someone opened the door.

"Hello, Miss. Haruno I have been expecting you." Hiashi said.

"Thank you." Sakura said coldly as she didn't want to be here.

"I see that you don't want to be here, but your parents asked me to watch over you. Please come in." Hiashi replied.

"Hai, I don't want to be here at all. I have training that I want to do but until they came back. I can't do it." Sakura told him." I'm only going to stay here for a week. And I'll be back at home."

Sakura handed him the letter that her parents said to give to him. Hiashi looked at it and then nodded his head at her.

She came into the household and then walked with Hiashi to see some Hyuuga's practicing their style of Taijutsu and weapon style too. Hiashi showed her to her room and she walked into the room.

"Thank you." Sakura said at him. She went over to the bed and sat down pulling out her scrolls about the items that she wrote on last night and then pulled new scrolls to write about and on herself.

Hours later Sakura looked up to see the sun resting at ten. She needed to get going to train with Asuma and her new team. She placed her scrolls away first and then cast a genjutsu on her scrolls. So no one could read the scroll as it would be symbols and shapes on it.

Sakura stood up and stretch herself out, she walked over to the door and walked out. She can still see main branch of Hyuuga's training themselves as she glared at the house, she just wanted to at home.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter and all. Until next time. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

A New Team

A/N-Here is chapter two.

Chapter Two: Training

Sakura woke up early as she got out of bed. She yawned out as she looked around her. She sighed at this, she was still at the Hyuuga's house and that it hadn't been a day yet. This was going to be long. Sakura got out her black panties and then her shorts. Next was the black bra and then fish net. She picked out a top of green.

She walked out and towards the bathhouse. She walked in and looked to see if anyone else was in it. Finding no one, she took off her nightgown and old underwear. She walked into the water. She washed her hair and then her body.

Sakura could hear voices outside, as she got out and dried herself off. Sakura placed her clothes on and took her bath items and clothes into her arms. She opened the door and seen Neji with another Hyuuga member.

They both looked at her. "Who are you?" The Hyuuga to the left asked.

"Well, ask your head." Sakura uttered and walked by them but was stopped by Neji.

"Haruno-san, why are you here?" He asked.

"Because of my parents." She told him as she walked off again.

Sakura went on with her day, as she got outside and walked towards training field four. That was where Asuma and the others would be, but not until nine. She looked up to see it was only seven thirty or so by the sun.

She walked into the clearing as she warmed up with some Taijutsu as she took a breath big and looked around. She sat down and placed her legs crossed over top. She made sure her back was straight as she mediated until she heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Sakura." Sakura opened her eyes and looked to see Ino, Choji with Shikamaru and Asuma.

"Good Morning." Sakura muttered to them as she stood up.

The next three hours, Sakura, Ino and Choji were training together. Sakura's mind went to her question. While the training slowly ended, Choji stated," Let's go eat."

Ino and Shikamaru stated to walk with Choji. Sakura uttered out while she was alone with Asuma." Sensei?"

He turned and answered," Hai."

"Asuma, do you have chakra paper? I want to know what my affinity is." Sakura told him. Asuma looked at Sakura and placed his hand into his pocket and the muttered," No I don't have a chakra paper, but any jounin would have one."

Sakura nodded her head at him as she watched him leaving. Sakura looked around and slowly went into the woods more. She wanted to practice herself. She poured herself into Taijutsu routines first as she went onto harder moves.

Sakura moved into her jutus as she pulled onto a string as it released kunai's and shuriken's at her. She did her hand signs. Soon she was on the ground breath hard as she looked at her leg and shoulder. She signed at least she had did it. She did her hand seals and healed her shoulder and leg.

She stood up and stumbled a bit. She cursed, as she knew she needed to find a way to save on her chakra. She walked out of the woods to see Kurenai walking with her team.

"Kurenai-san." Sakura called out as she walked over to them. "Kiba, Shino and Hinata hello."

"Sakura." They uttered to her.

Kurenai looked at her and wondered what she wanted. "Sakura, what do you need?"

Sakura smiled and asked," I was wondering if you had a chakra paper?"

Kurenai nodded her head and took it out from her side pack as she gave it to Sakura. Sakura thanked her and walked away from the group. She walked into she was back into the woods again.

She looked at the paper again and remembers what her Tsunade-Shishou said to her.

"_Sakura, this is called a chakra paper. This special paper is grown with chakra feed into the tree." _

_Sakura looked at the paper in Tsunade's hands. _

"_So in general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Like the Uchiha clan, with fire." _

"_So if someone was to touch the paper… what element would it be?" Sakura asked. _

"_Well, there are five elements. If the element is fire, then the paper will burn and turn into ash, if it is water, the paper will become wet. If it is earth the paper turn into dirt and crumble away, wind the paper will be cut into two pieces and with Lightning the paper will wrinkle" Tsunade explained to Sakura. _

Sakura looked at the paper and gave it a little of her chakra. She had closed her eyes behind hand slowly opening them again. She looked at the paper and gasped as the paper had three areas with different elements. One was lightning as the half of the paper was wrinkled. The second and third area had turned to dirt indicating earth and the last area was ash, so fire was her third element that she would use.

Sakura had three types of elements she could use. Lightning was her major one, while earth and fire were her secondary and third elements. So now she knew where and what element to practice now. She smiled as she placed the paper into her pocket.

Sakura heard her stomach growling at her, she smiled as she raced out and towards some food place. Sakura sat down and order rice and some chicken. She closed her eyes and went over her own training with her technique. She could see where she went wrong and what needed to be practice, until it was time to have the chunin exams.

Soon her food had come as she started to eat. Once Sakura was finish eating, she paid for her bill and walked out and towards the Hokage tower. Sakura waved to some people as she went into the door and up to the second floor.

She made her way towards Tsunade's office. Sakura stopped and talk with Izumo and Kotetsu as they had some stacks of paper. Sakura walked on after she finished talking with them as she stopped in front of the door. She knocked and waited," Come in." was heard as she walked into the room.

"Tsunade- Shishou is there any training with you I need to do?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tsunade.

"No…Hai. There are few new scrolls to read. Since you have read most of the herbal books. This is a new one." Tsunade stated as looked for the scrolls.

Once Tsunade had found them, she held them out for Sakura. Sakura took one first as Tsunade uttered out," That one is a basic medical ninjutsu to rare medical ninjutsu. " Sakura took the second one," That one is all on poisons, the poison that are mostly used to ones that are rarely used." Lastly Sakura took the last one." This one is on chakra strengthening skills."

Sakura nodded her head at Tsunade as she bowed and then walked towards the door. She disappeared from the office and towards her prison; Hyuuga household. At least it will only be for four more days, she wasn't going to stay on the weekend.

She walked back to the main doors of the household as she opened them up and walked into Hyuuga's compound. She walked towards her room not looking at a few Hyuuga's that were looking at her. She made her way into the room after some left turns and one right turn. She slides the door and walked into her room.

She sat down on the bed as she took out one of the new scrolls she had. She rolled it opened and started to read the words. Sakura read and memorized each poison and what herbs that they used to create the poison to the ones that cured the poison. She wrote down the herbs she needed and then started reading the second scroll when her door knock.

"Come in." Sakura stated.

The door opened to reveal Neji. "Haruno-san, dinner is ready."

Sakura placed her scroll down and walked out of her room as she looked at Neji.

_Isn't he handsome?" Inner Sakura uttered as her eyes fluttered. _

"_**Not this again. Hyuuga is like Uchiha. Feeling nothing but power." **_

"_So?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes inwards as she continued to walk behind Neji as they both came at the dining room. He opened the door and walked in. Sakura bowed to Hiashi and then sat down near Hinata. Sakura waited for Hiashi to take the first bite as she looked at the others that were just about to eat themselves.

She picked up her fork after Hiashi taking his first bite. The meal slowly came to the end as Sakura thanked her host and then went outside and back towards her room.

A/N- I hope you like it. Her technique will not be named or detailed until the chunin exams. Why did I have Sakura having three elements? Lightning, Fire and Earth. She is down to earth that is why I picked earth, for fire she has a temper and as for lightning is she flashy with her hair.

Not only this reasons, but I want her to have three elements to make her unique from Sasuke or Naruto.


End file.
